Gobble, Gobble!!!
by Siva
Summary: ...It's a holiday fic..ugh....I don't know...just read and and you'll see what it's about....rated PG cause of a few ...emm...expletives ^^;;


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing does not pertain to me. It pertains to its creator, Sunrise Studios, blah, blah. The "American Thanksgiving" is hopefully something I can't be sued for...blah blah. The only thing actually mine in this damn fic would be Arameia cause she is MINE! I created her..blah....just DON'T *bleep*ing sue me, ok?

Gobble, Gobble!!!

It was the day of the "American Thanksgiving". Arameia woke up from a fitful sleep to find....

Arameia: HOLY SH*T! I am _not_ in Kansas anymore. Actually...I'm not in Ontario anymore, but Kansas is just a figure of speech. Why the hell am I talking to myself? More importantly, where the hell am I ?!

At this point she began to survey her surroundings. She found herself to be in a room cluttered with clothes and pictures of....Gundams?????

Arameia: Eh? Okay, this is interesting.........

Our dear Arameia proceeds to crawl out of the cozy bed she was in to further study her surroundings. She padded around the room kicking clothes and pillows and blankets out of her way when she suddenly stumbles upon...

Arameia: A priest's collar? *blink blink blink*

While our dear Arameia ponders why she is holding a priest's collar in a room she doesn't recognise, the door bursts open and a cheery voice proclaims...

Duo: Top of the morning to you, little missy!

Arameia shrieks and stares bug-eyed at the ever-so-kawaii God of Death. She tries to say something but finds she has lost her voice (either that or her tongue went numb). The indigo-eyed pilot gave her a cheeky grin. 

Duo: You okay? We found you lying in the fields, pretty damn near unconsciousness. How's your head?

He reached out a hand to touch her forehead. She seemed cool enough. He pulled his hand back and gave Arameia an appraising look. She was damn cute! With those large green eyes, and her auburn hair falling in loose curls about her shoulders. And that figure! His thoughts were cut off sharply by Heero's monotone voice. 

Heero: Are you okay, girl?

Arameia nodded, recovering from her initial shock at the sight of Duo. She eyed the two pilots suspiciously. 

Arameia: So you two are the _real_ Gundam pilots, eh?

Both boys nodded in unison.

Arameia: Well this is just dandy! Where's the rest of the gang? Let's see....we're missing Wufei--the father of injustice.....Trowa--the boy who seems to have a very small vocabulary span....Oh yes! And dear, dear Quatre. He really is a dear isn't he?

As if on cue, all three of the aforementioned pilots fell in a heap on the floor. They had been eavesdropping by the door and it seemed Wufei had been the first to fall, dragging the other two with him.

Quatre looked up at Arameia shyly and turned a bright shade of pink.

Quatre: You really think I'm a dear?

Arameia nodded while Wufei grumbled something about "injustice". Trowa just looked at Arameia with his piercing green eyes. He announced in a quiet tone...

Trowa: You seem to be doing much better this morning, miss. Would you care for some breakfast or perhaps one of us could draw you a bath. And you need new clothes. The ones you are wearing are quite tattered...you are showing _quite_ a bit of skin, miss. Which would you like first? Breakfast or the bath?

Arameia blinked repetitiously.....then turned beet red at his comment about the tattered clothes and the showing skin.

Arameia: Emmm.....sorry about that small vocab span comment from before..I was mistaken.

Duo let out a hearty laugh, while Quatre laughed quietly. Wufei and Heero scowled, and Trowa gave Arameia a warm smile. Arameia felt very welcome.

Duo: ......You know, Trowa, I think I'd rather see this little missy in those clothes. She's got......erm...nice...skin...Uhhh.....*cough* What did you say your name was?

Arameia spoke while blushing furiously.

Arameia: My name is Arameia....and I must say, I am quite delighted to be in the company of all you kind pilots. Thank you for...ummm......helping me out last night, even if I don't remember a thing.......yeah. 

All the pilots nodded their "you're welcome"s and began to head off....save for Trowa and Duo.

Trowa: Right this way...I'll show you to your bath. Duo...come help me out. 

Arameia followed both pilots out of the room to the washroom, where Trowa drew a nice warm bath for her and Duo set out all the necessary bathing accessories.

Arameia: Thanks a bunch.

As both pilots exited Arameia slipped into the tub to ponder the events that had occurred so far.

Arameia: This is the _weirdest_ thing ever! I'm not asleep though. If I pinch myself one more time I'll make myself bleed! This is pretty damn real..............*sigh*....I might as well make the most of it.

At this point Duo walked in on a most relaxed Arameia. He cleared his throat and announced in a British accent...

Duo: Your clothes, Madame Arameia.

Arameia's eyes jolted open and she shrieked. 

Arameia: GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! HENTAI!! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BATHING?!?!? EEEEEEKKK!!!!!!!!THIS IS _SO _RUDE!!!!!

Arameia suddenly quieted down after seeing she now had 5 pairs of eyes blinking at her curiously. All five Gundam pilots were looking at her as thought she were the oddest specimen on the face of this earth. She blinked several times before going a bright crimson colour. She then saw Heero's hand extend to smack Duo on the back of the head. Duo growled and glared at Heero.

Duo: I was just bringing in these clothes for her! You don't have to act like I was groping at her. Jeez!

At that comment Arameia turned even redder than before. Heero replied in his usual monotone voice.

Heero: Duo, if you were just brining in her clothes, then how do you explain the drool that you have right there?

A nervous laugh broke out among the rest of the Gundam pilots as Duo turned the brightest shade of red imaginable. He mumbled..

Duo: Well.....if it's there..appraise it.

With that he flashed a cheeky grin at Arameia before depositing the clothes by the side of the sink and exiting quickly out the door. The rest of the Gundam pilots followed suit.

----------------------------------------*------------------------------------------------------*----------------------------------------

After drying off and dressing Arameia proceeded downstairs to see what the dear G-boys were up to. She examined her surroundings and came to the conclusion that she was in the Winner household, judging by the luxurious style of the home. She wandered into the kitchen where she heard the most noise.

Duo: Hiya Ari-chan! 

Arameia: Hello again, Duo-kun. *smile*

He flashed her yet another cheeky grin and waved at her to come in. At the mention of her name, Quatre lifted his head up from what he was doing and spoke quietly...

Quatre: Arameia, your breakfast is on the table. It's nice and warm. Don't mind all this noise..we're just making our Thanksgiving turkey dinner. ^-^

Arameia looked confused.

Arameia: Quatre, dearie, Thanksgiving was more than a month ago. Today is November 23rd. Note: Our darling Arameia_ is _Canadian, as is the _author_ of this fic!...Don't you dare flame me!

Quatre: Ari-chan. ^^;;.....Today is the day of the American Thanksgiving..........

Arameia: No kidding, genius......You know..I find that pretty damn silly......Then again...there really are quite a bit of holidays that don't coincide between cultures......anyway!!!!.....Seeing as Wufei does _not_ like being dressed in an apron stuffing turkey and Heero looks ready to shoot those potatoes.......I'll help out!......

All five G-boys stared at her blankly. The blinked several times before Duo dared to speak....while flashing Ari-chan yet another grin.

Duo: Welcome to the kitchen crew, babe!

Ari-chan flashed him a smile and put her hands on her hips. She frowned briefly before looking through Quatre's kitchen and making a list of things she "needed" for the dinner. She handed the list to Heero. 

Arameia: All right, Heero-kun. You are to go to the store with Wufei......what a concept, eh?........and bring me everything on this list. Comprende?

Heero nodded mutely while Wufei glared at Ari-chan. Ari-chan simply glared back at Wufei and announced through gritted teeth...

Arameia: Get your asses out of here and make it snappy! We don't have all day! Vitte, vitte! On the double.....March! You have exactly two hours.......or I'll go down there and drag you out of the store!

Our darling Heero and Wufei, exited as quickly as they could and speed to the store, while the remaining pilots gazed at Ari-chan in awe, amazed at the way she had been able to handle two of the most stubborn pilots.

Arameia: Now.....let's get to work with what we have, shall we, boys?

All three boys nodded without saying a word. Trowa began to make the mashed potatoes, while Quatre began working on the vegetable medley, and Duo began on the stuffing. Our dear Arameia began her work on the pumpkin pies.

****

In the meantime............

Heero: What the hell!? I don't know the difference between spaghetti squash and acorn squash!!!!

Wufei: injustice......injustice........injustice......injustice........

Heero: Shut the *bleep* up! Help me out here you idiot! We only have 1 hour left and about 40 more things we have to find!

Wufei: injustice......injustice....................inju- *THWACK*......OW! What the hell, Heero!? Did you have to hit me with that......THING!?

The thing he was referring to was a nice long, leafy, green stalk of celery. ^-^

Heero: Hurry it up......if we don't get this mission done quickly and properly....I'll be forced to self-destruct.

Wufei:...................................

****

Meanwhile, at the Winner household.............

Arameia: No, no, no!!! That's the wrong side of the turkey, Trowa.....You put the stuffing in _this _end!

Trowa: That is a very disturbing concept......

Arameia: No, the idea of you getting together with Relena is a very disturbing concept. *shudder*

Trowa: ......................

Duo: *rotfl*

Arameia: Duo! Get up off there!

Duo: *cheeky grin*...yes, my dear Ari-chan ? ^-^

Arameia:............................*grrrrrrrrrrr*

Quatre: Ari-chan! I think those pies are ready! ^^;;......Mind helping me take them out of the oven?

Trowa: *twitch*....Relena ...O_o...........*twitch*

Arameia: Stop twitching, Trowa! You're spattering stuffing everywhere!

Quatre: ^^;;.........oh boy..........she's cute.....she's adorable..............but she's kind of bossy...........

Arameia: *smiling sweetly*....What was that Quat-chan?

Quatre: *melts*...nothing, Ari-chan............erm......but I think those pies really _are_ ready.

Duo:.....*grins*.......this girl fell from heaven....for me! ^-^

****

Meanwhile, at the store...........

Cashier: Your total is $125.46. Will that be cash, cheque or credit?

Wufei: Here's my Mastercard.....hurry it up, woman! You weakling! It took you 45 minutes to scan all those things and now we're running late!

Cashier: *death glare*............

Heero: *twitch*...self-destruct...............self-destruct...........self-des--*THWACK*...OW, damnit! Jeez, Wufei......you freaking priss!

Wufei:...................*grrrrrrrrrr*......DAMNIT WOMAN!

Cashier:..........oh......*bleep* off..............

Heero:..............O_o......Arameia's going to blow the *bleep*ing roof off the house................

Wufei:....*muttering expletives*

****

At the Winner household.......

Arameia: I wonder if something happened to them............

Duo: Nah.......they just probably ran into some big long lines at the store.....

Trowa: *twitch*...Relena.........

Quatre:.....well........this is nice......sitting by the fire....sipping hot cocoa....Duo...please get Trowa's mug....he's sploshing all over the place........-.-;;

Suddenly the door bursts open and standing there are Heero and Wufei, arms full of groceries. Everyone turns to stare at the door. They blink and return their attention to their cocoa.

Arameia: Just go put those things in the kitchen....

She gets up and heads to the kitchen to complete the Thanksgiving meal...followed by her loyal pet Note:^^..inner joke Duo-kun.

****

Fifteen minutes later.......

Duo: Ow! Ow! OWWWWIE! Ari-chan......put that spoon down! I didn't mean anything bad!

Arameia: What's the big idea! Trying to kiss me?!!?!? What did you take me for?!?!!?......MEN!..UGH!!!!

All the G-boys in the sitting room by the fire sweatdrop.

Duo: *large sweatdrop*....jeez.........

Arameia:...oh.................*turns red* I'm sorry, Duo-kun.........oh crap...I made a bump on your head.....Come here....let me put some ice on that.......I'm sorry....

Duo: It's fine, Ari-chan....I'm sorry......I shouldn't be such an opportunist....hehe ^^;;.........

At this point all the G-boys are at the kitchen door, holding it wide open, watching the spectacle, unbeknownst to our darling Duo-kun and Ari-chan. 

Whilst our darling Ari-chan is tending to the bump on Duo-kun's head, she quickly lowers her head and gives him a peck on the cheek. Note: awwwwwwww.....kawaiiness!...I can't help it......seemed so cute at the time ^^;;Our dear Duo-kun blushes slightly when all the other G-boys go...

All the G-boys: AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arameia: *clears throat*...Supper's ready............^^;;

At this point, all the little darlings collaborate at setting the table. They proceed to sit down.

Arameia: Now.....let's all participate in the Thanksgiving prayer!

This comment is met by several odd looks.

Quatre:........if you want to call it that....okay...........

Arameia: Hey! That's the name my family gave it..........at any rate.....we're giving thanks and that's what counts! ^^......Okays! Let's join hands!

This other comment is once again met by several odd looks, save Duo, who quickly takes Ari-chan's hand and grins. 

The rest of the G-boys follow suit (wanting to avoid getting Ari-chan angry......because their ears hurt every time she yelled ^^;;).

Duo: We give thanks for this marvellous meal, and for the kind hands, which made it. May this food be blessed, as well as the makers of this food.

All the other G-boys: *blink blink*..............

Duo: Hey! I can be caring and sensitive!

Arameia: Shhhh! Keep going...Heero...you go next.

Heero: .............*blink*.........erm.......We give thanks for this warm home and............the kindness with which Quatre invites us into his home.

Arameia: *smile*...good......okay...Trowa?

Trowa:...We give thanks for the presence of Ari-chan on this day. She truly has brightened our day. *smile*...and has been a great help. She will also ensure the prevention of food-poisoning ^^;;

Arameia: ^^....thank you......that was so sweet....

Duo:.....wasn't mine sweet?! Why does _he_ get the compliment?

Arameia: Duo, you're very sweet.....now hush. Wufei, you're next.

Duo:...I'm sweet ^^...*grin*

Wufei:....We give thanks that we managed to get out of that damn store alive even if that woman was so slow!........weakling.........*grrrrrr*

Arameia: Emmmm.............yeah.......okay.................-.-;;............Quatre?

Quatre: We give thanks for being together on this lovely holiday. Holidays truly are special when shared with one's best friends. 

Arameia: Oh...that was sweet. ^^......

Quatre: *blushing*..thank you.

Arameia: All right! I give thanks for somehow ending up in this odd situation....and ending up with a makeshift family to spend this holiday with ^^. This has been one of the most pleasant days I've ever had! ^^

Quatre: Makeshift family?

Arameia: Yes, Quatre......I'm an orphan.........

All the G-boys look stunned at this comment. Arameia smiles sadly.

Arameia: Oh, come now. Let' not spoil this pretty moment. ^^

They all nod silently. 

Arameia: Oops! I forgot the scalloped potatoes! Let me go get those out of the oven.

Duo: I'll help!

They both head over to the kitchen. 

Duo: I had no idea.......I'm sorry................I know how it feels....I'm an orphan too.

Arameia: I'm sorry to hear that Duo...

Duo reaches over and gives her a warm hug.

Duo: No need to be sorry.........now, let's head back to the guys, eh? ^^

At this point they realise and that the G-boys are all standing at the kitchen door. They all head over to Duo and Arameia and declare....well….that is….at least Quatre declares…..

Quatre: Group Hug!

And with that Quatre pulls the other three pilots into a warm embrace, not forgetting to include Duo and Arameia in the embrace. Duo reaches out, takes Arameia's hand in his, and gives it a slight squeeze. He whispers…

Duo: Happy Thanksgiving, Ari-chan. 

Arameia smiles.

~*Okay, there you have it! I hope you all like! R&R is you damn well feel like it...if you don't I really don't care...I was simply feeling like authoring a short......ok....not-so-short ......story. Happy Thanksgiving to all ye Yanks out there!*~


End file.
